


Endor

by Buttons15



Series: Star Wars AU [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons15/pseuds/Buttons15
Summary: Star Wars!AU:Former Jedi and now exile Angela Ziegler had one big bounty on her head. Mandalorian bounty hunter Fareeha Amari had every intention of collecting it.





	

In the cramped, hot and humid local cantina, Mandalorian bounty hunter Fareeha Amari watched her target from another table. The hooded figure sat in a corner, eating barbecued meat of unknown origins and drinking a beverage Fareeha could tell was non alcoholic. Keeping tabs on the other every couple seconds, the mandalorian gave her tablet one last read.

_ WANTED ALIVE _

_ Target: Former Jedi Consular A. Ziegler _

_ Reward: To be discussed with a Jedi Order representative. _

She licked her lips at the last line. “To be discussed” bounties were always a risk. They either meant the contractor had enough money that the price didn't matter, or that they had no money at all. What made this target in particular so appealing was precisely that everyone knew for a fact that the Jedi Order was a case of the former. 

It was a tricky contract, of course - “wanted alive” ones always were, and the Order was very much reluctant to go to bounty hunters for service, particularly Mandalorians. They had their own Sentinels, after all. What that woman could possibly have done to warrant this kind of persecution, Fareeha did not know and did not want to. 

Suffice to say, she knew her target would be dangerous, and she had prepared accordingly. She lifted her eyes and checked - the figure was still eating. She wasn’t even worried she might lose the other in the crowd, because she had followed that jedi to the asscrack of the universe - namely, Endor - where the population was composed almost solely by ewoks and the woman was almost twice the size of the average citizen.

There was something to be said about hiding in plain sight, Fareeha had to give her that.

The target stood. Fareeha took one last look at the picture attached to the bounty - not that she was likely to mess Ziegler up for a local, but better safe than sorry - and followed her outside, clutching her weapon under her cloak. She waited until they were on a fairly deserted alley to stop the woman with a hand on her shoulder.

Shoving the barrel of the weapon against the target’s ribs, she yanked the hood down -

_ Oh wow she’s unexpectedly pretty in person _

“Hi.” The blue eyes were wide and friendly. Fareeha blinked. 

“Don’t move. Don’t yell. You’re coming with me.”  She poked with the blaster to make a point. 

Ziegler frowned, using two fingers to push the barrel of the gun to a more comfortable position. “There’s no need to be rude. You just have to ask nicely.”

“I - what?” She shook her head, focusing. Jedis were masters of tricks and as feeble as this one seemed, she would not make the mistake of underestimating her. “Hand over the saber.”

“I don’t have a saber,” she muttered, extending a long metal staff. “They don’t let exiles keep their sabers. I have a long metal stick. You can hold it, if you want to.”

She yanked the weapon from the blonde’s hands and tried to carry it, but her blaster was meant to be held with two hands and the staff made her far too clumsy to aim should the other try to escape. She tried putting it under her arm. It got stuck on her cloak. Snarling, she threw it on the ground. 

The Jedi frowned and extended her hand, and the weapon flew to it. Fareeha raised her rifle in reflex.

“Drop it.”

“Come, now. Let me carry my own stick,” Ziegler suggested. “I’d ask you not to leave it behind. It was a gift from a friend and it has some emotional value to it. You’ll force me to resist arrest and you don’t want that, do you?”

_ You’ve got to be kidding me. _

“You won’t fight? You’ll come quietly?”

The other shrugged. “I haven’t tried anything so far, have I?”

Fareeha knew from experience that just because she  _ hadn’t _ tried anything, it didn’t mean she  _ wouldn’t  _ try an escape. Letting the other keep her weapon was a bad idea. Still, there was something off about the Jedi’s lack of aggression. She had no sympathy for the weak, but she was also a cautious person.

She weighed her options. Tempting as it was to just shoot the blonde on the spot and solve that once and for all, the contract was clear that she was to be captured  _ alive _ . Fareeha had lost more than one bounty by delivering a dead target. It was a rookie mistake she was determined never to repeat.

“...fine. But  _ move _ .”

“I’m moving, sheesh, calm down,” Ziegler looked back at her. Fareeha knew her helmet would hide her face. “I’m Angela, by the way. Do you have a name?”

She didn’t reply to that, guiding the way to her ship.

“Okay, I’ll just call you merc. Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it, Merc?”

“It’s Pharah,” she hissed, tapping the passcode on the console. “Now get in.”

 

* * *

Her Pursuer-class enforcement ship had five prisoner cells in the back, and that’s where she left the Jedi. Ideally, she would have set off immediately, but weather conditions in Endor worked against her and she decided to wait for morning instead.

When she woke up, the camera feed from the cells was offline. She skidded out of bed faster than she could think, grabbing a blaster on the way. Sure enough, the lock-ups were empty. Cursing herself, she ran back to her room and got dressed, knowing that the Jedi was likely in another planet by then.

She most certainly did not expect to meet Angela in the  _ kitchen _ .

“Hi.” The blonde smiled as if absolutely nothing was wrong. “I made you breakfast.”

The situation was so bizarre, Fareeha needed a full five seconds to process it. “You made me  _ breakfast. _ ”

“Of course,” the blonde hummed. “Would you rather have Blue Butter or Bantha Butter? Because you had the blue one in the refrigerator, but I brought Bantha from my storage.”

_ This is ridiculous. _

“You are my  _ prisoner. _ ”

“I know!” Angela nodded. “And I’m about to escape, and you’ll have to chase after me, and you wouldn’t want to do that on an empty stomach, would you?” 

The other handed her a glass of Chak juice and a sandwich of butter and - was that endorian trout?

_ That’s expensive,  _ she thought, taking a bite. “Wait,” she said, her mouth full, as it dawned on her what she’d just heard. “What do you mean, about to escape?”

“Finish the juice and I’ll make a run for it,” the blonde clarified.

It crossed her mind that she might be eating poisoned food, but then she shot the alternative down because if the Jedi wanted her dead, she’d had every chance to murder her in her sleep. She tried not to think too much about the surreality of the situation.

Fareeha finished her glass of Chak juice, and then the Jedi made a run for it.

 

* * *

“This is not fair!” Fareeha yelled as Angela force-hopped from tree to tree, her laughter ringing as she moved. 

_ Do you think this is a game,  _ she thought bitterly as she jetpacked her way after the jedi, kicking a furry little creature out of her way every now and then.

It was a stupid question. She already knew the answer.

About five meters ahead and from a treetop, the blonde waved.

_ Screw it. _

She raised her blaster and fired. Angela ducked just in time, and the bark above her head exploded. Even at that distance, Fareeha could see the Jedi was giving her the puppy eyes. Gritting her teeth, she fired again. On the third shot, the blonde gracefully hopped on a branch and flicked something on her staff.

_ Tsheeeew _

A blade of green light erupted from the far end of the weapon.

_ What is that _

“You said you didn’t have a lightsaber!” the Mandalorian protested.

“Technically, it’s a pike!” Angela yelled back at her. “But I just call it lightsaber-on-a-stick!”

She literally could not form a coherent answer to that, so she just snarled and shot. The Jedi seemed more adept at dodging than at actually reflecting the blaster shots. In fact, at no point during their chase Fareeha was even remotely close to being hit. Whether the other did it on purpose or out of sheer lack of skill, she didn’t know, but both alternatives were infuriating.

As Fareeha maneuvered, she had the sudden epiphany that Endor was in fact a great place to hide from Mandalorians, because the trees made jetpack flying all but impossible and Angela moved like goddamn Ewok-Woman. She would have probably lost her eyes to wild branches were it not for the helmet, which was already sporting some neat news scratches.

A commotion began to form under her. Something zoomed by her ear - a primitive spear. A second one flew in her direction and she deflected it with the barrel of her gun. She looked at Angela’s general direction, but the Ewoks didn’t seem bothered by her presence. Instead, they directed their hail of wooden sticks at Fareeha.

Cursing, she found herself torn between evading her pursuers and giving chase to her prey. Not wanting to give up on the thrice blasted Jedi, she changed strategies, reducing flight time by landing on the larger branches and running on them as much as she could before jetpacking to the next. It worked, for a short while.

And then the Ewoks started throwing nets.

She dodged the first two and deflected a third with a rocket from her wristband, but the furry little beasts were closing in on her rather quick. She took one last look at Angela, realizing she’d have to let the other go, and in a sudden burst of fury, she took aim and fired. 

The blonde hit the plasma blast with her saber - something even her seemed surprised with - and the deflected projectile flew over Fareeha’s head. Something behind her exploded.

“I worked hard on that!” A tiny Ewok voice screeched.

Furry little hands grabbed her leg. Fareeha shook them off, taking to the air, but as she dodged yet another spear a net hit her in the back, hard, and she was thrown down the trees. She tried not to move to avoid tangling herself further, but she hit the ground rolling and the net wrapped around her legs and arms.

She pushed herself to sitting position with sheer abdominal strength and saw hundreds of the little creatures surrounding her, some bearing spears, and that was when it dawned on her that she was in real trouble. One of them tried to sink its teeth on her and she kicked it, cursing.

“What the shit, aren’t you rational?!” She yelped, turning rolling away from them. “Did one of you seriously just try to bite me?!”

“You’re under arrest for destruction of property and disruption of order!” 

The Ewoks with spears stepped closer. In the distance, she had one last glimpse of Angela wincing in sympathy before she was overtaken.

 

* * *

Sitting on what resembled an enormous birdcage, legs dangling down the abyss, Fareeha thought over her decisions.

_ How, _ she wondered for the umpteenth time,  _ How could my life choices possibly lead me to  _ _ this? _

She hit her head against the cage’s wooden frame. It rattled in the air. Fareeha facepalmed.

_ Shame,  _  she thought.  _ Shame for you, for your family, for your cow. Shaaaame. _

Abruptly, the cage shook and creaked under new weight and she looked up to see - 

_ The fucking Jedi. _

Of course.

“Hello,” Angela greeted with a smirk.

“I despise you.”

The blonde’s grin widened. Wrapping her legs around the chain that held the cell in the air, the Jedi let her torso drop so that she hung upside down, her face on the same height as the Mandalorian’s. 

“How come the fucking furry midgets arrested me but left you off the hook?”

Angela shrugged. It was an interesting thing to see, considering the way she was dangling. “I have provided them with affordable medical attention for the better part of two years.  You were here for two days and you exploded Torbwok’s turret.”

“Wait, how do you know for how long I’ve been here?”

The other smiled, but offered no answer. Fareeha wanted to punch her, but that would probably get her in even larger trouble. She also wanted to slap herself because she had, despite all her care, subconsciously underestimated the Jedi.

“You look like you might need some help,” Ziegler suggested.

“Not from you,” she snapped, because Mandalore damn it, she still had some pride.

“All right, all right,” the jedi pulled herself up. “I’ll leave you to mope.”

“I’m  _ not - _ ”

But the other was already gone. Sighing, she dropped on her back, closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

 

* * *

She woke up at the crack of dawn, her body damp with dew. The sun, which was a mere annoyance at first, slowly began to roast her alive. She hadn’t been given anything to eat or drink by her jailors, but she found a bottle of water and some biscuits under her filthy blanket when she woke, and she didn’t have to make an effort to guess its origins.

It was midday when the Jedi showed up again, and this time she literally floated up the cage, eyes closed, legs crossed and fingers intertwined like a meditating monk. The blonde had a bag of something edible hanging from her arm, and when the smell reached her nose, Fareeha was torn between a “Fuck off” and a “Feed me”.

She opted for dignified silence.

“Hi,” Angela greeted, opening her eyes. “I brought lunch.”

The Mandalorian didn’t say thanks but she sure as hell didn’t refuse. There was pride and then there was stupidity, and denying herself sustenance would be the latter. She ate in quick bites.

“There’s going to be an event in town,” Ziegler whispered. “Would you like to come with me?”

The blonde extended her a leaflet, her eyes closed again. Fareeha had never seen a jedi properly  _ fly _ like that before, but she’d seen them move using the Force and levitating wasn’t such a long shot from that. Still, it seemed to take a great lot of concentration.

She took the paper from the other’s hand and gave it a quick read.

_ TOMORROW: EXECUTION OF MANDALORIAN CRIMINAL _

“Ha ha. Hilarious.”

“Torbwok is going to test his new turret on you,” Angela dutifully provided the gruesome details, “It shoots some mean wooden spears.”

She sighed, looking up at the sky. Mandalorians placed great value in honorable death, and being executed by one meter tall imps and their primitive machines while her target watched  _ definitely _ did not fit in her definition of glory. Fareeha could almost hear Amelie’s mixture of mocking laughter and sadness when the news finally reached her. She could almost see her mother twitch in the grave from shame.

“Why are you even still here,” she muttered, resting her forehead against the cage’s wooden frame. “There’s a Mandalorian bounty hunter on your tail and you haven’t left the planet. That’s some new level of stupid.”

“The Mandalorian bounty hunter doesn’t look too terrifying,” Angela pointed out.

“But it means your position has been compromised and - ” she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Why am I even telling you this? Do you really need to gloat every day until they take my head?”

“I’m not letting them take your head, Pharah,” the blonde chided, now floating horizontally. “As much as I admire Torbwok’s prowess as an inventor, I’m obviously going to break you out.”

“Why? And why  _ haven’t you  _ already?”

Fareeha liked simple things on her life. She respected strength and rejected weakness. She talked with her fists more often than not and she firmly believed actions spoke more than words. Had her hunting led to a jedi who took her down in a blaster-to-lightsaber duel, that would have been  _ great _ .

This, though, she had no idea how to deal with.

Angela opened her eyes and scratched her head. “I have yet to convince you to be my friend. I have some more, uh, twelve hours or so, and then I break you out, and if you still want my head by then, I’ll have to hide again.”

Was that strength? Was that weakness? As a general rule, she sneered on ‘running and hiding’, but the other’s obstinate persistence on  _ befriending _ her of all things was something to be admired. Stupid, but fierce anyway.

“But  _ why _ _?_ I’m Mandalorian. You’re Jedi. We’re not supposed to get along.” She shouldn’t have to explain that. It was ridiculous. “Can’t you just stab me already?”

“Do I look like someone  _ proficient at stabbing? _ ” 

She had a point there, and it begged the question: “What did you even do to have the Order wanting your head so badly?”

Angela floated closer and held on the cage’s bars for support, her feet touching the floor of the wooden cell. “If I tell you, can we be friends?”

“I - ”Fareeha facepalmed. “Yes, okay,  _ fine _ , I’ll be your friend.”

“Mandalorian honor?” the other pressed, blue eyes wide and innocent.

That was something she took  _ very, very _ seriously. She sighed, placing a hand over her heart. “On my strength, on my honor and on my loyalty, I swear.”

Angela seemed satisfied by that. She nodded, but broke eye contact for a second, looking away. “I let loose a very powerful, very dangerous Sith Lord.”

That was...unexpected, to say the least. “Let me guess. Unfortunate accident?”

The blonde scoffed. “You don’t accidentally take someone from where I got him from. No, it was one hundred per cent intentional.”

She arched her eyebrows. “Pardon my disbelief, but a Sith?  _ You? _ ”

Something indistinguishable flashed in the other’s expression. “Sometimes a woman has to do what a woman has to do. I’d like to leave it at that, if you will.”

Fareeha exhaled, stressed. The matters of Jedi absolutely did not concern her, and so she tagged that problem as none of her business and focused on more important things - namely, herself. “So when are you going to break me out...friend?”

Not fully letting go of the bars, Angela reached out with one hand and pulled the pike from where it was strapped to her back. Taking the chance to inspect it closer, Fareeha concluded  _ lightsaber on a stick _ was a proper name, because it was literally just that - a shortsaber welded into a saber-resistant staff.

The plasma blade cut through the wood like butter. She was free in less than a minute. She wasn’t sure what exactly the Jedi had done to the guards or if she even had guards at all, but every sensible bone in her body was itching to leave the area and the god damned moon to boot. She stared at the gaping hole below her feet.

Angela patted her own shoulder. “Grab a hold, I’ll hop us out of here.”

She did, trying not to think of how ridiculous her wide frame wrapped around the jedi’s much smaller one must have looked. They hit the ground running. She opened her mouth to ask about her equipment but the blonde interrupted her mid-sentence.

“Got everything covered.”

They traded no more words until they were on the door to her ship. Once she was there, though, she hesitated.

“So...” Fareeha trailed off. She had a hard time putting her desires into words, mostly because she wasn’t quite sure what she wanted. “There’s...um, space on the ship, if you need a lift. The little pests might not be too happy with you breaking me out.”

It was the least she could do, and besides, Fareeha was not one to do things half-assed. She had promised a friendship and now she was honor bound to try.

“Not in the cell?” Angela queried.

“Only if you’re into that kind of thing,” She teased. “Then I’d be happy to oblige.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- _this damn AU is killing me_  
>  \- Angela is a dork and a cinnamon roll of a jedi who just wants to make friends  
> \- Fareeha is just so done with everything she just wants her money Angela pls behave  
> \- Torbwork


End file.
